


Cause when I think of us I always seem to smile

by katoshi (rmeij)



Series: too young to feel something real [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arranged Marriage, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Biphobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Relationship(s), elitist parents, throwing plates, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmeij/pseuds/katoshi
Summary: Every day that he wakes up facing Oikawa was a day better than the day before. Every time he catches a glimpse of Oikawa smile or laugh, his heart felt warm and content.But life was too peaceful. Like the calm before a storm. And Ushijima was worried about the future of their relationship, especially after what happened with Yuuji's.Will everything be okay?Let's hope so.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: too young to feel something real [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cause when I think of us I always seem to smile

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [End of the story is Inevitably tragic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046595/chapters/68708943) please read that first if you havent yet!
> 
> title: smile again - blackbear
> 
> content warning: there's mentions of sexual harassment some implied homophobia/biphobia in this one shot.

Every day that he wakes up facing Oikawa was a day better than the day before. Every time he catches a glimpse of Oikawa smile or laugh, his heartfelt warm and content. If you asked Ushijima Wakatoshi from Shiratorizawa what he thought of the possibility of this future with Oikawa, he would grunt in disbelief. But here they were, in the living area of Oikawa's tiny studio apartment, watching a movie while Oikawa braids Ushijima's hair.

He does it very poorly, but Ushijima doesn't care. Tug his hair until he goes bald, for all he cares; if that means Oikawa gets to touch it and fluff it around, he doesn't mind.

They were in their third year of University. Everything felt peaceful as they didn't have to worry about the stress of finding a job or the even more overwhelming pain of figuring out their future. They managed to learn how to enjoy each other's company and not care about the future. Or, at least, that's what Ushijima liked to think. To calm him down, just a little bit.

Everything felt calm. Too calm. Like as if there was a storm coming at a time that he least expects.

A storm that might have the potential to change his life.

"Waka-Chan, your brother texted," Oikawa said, "Something about Mari-san getting angry."

_Ah. And there it was—the storm._

* * *

Yuuji idolises Oikawa. So when Ushijima told him that Oikawa wanted to meet him too, he was excited. He started planning a double date with whoever 'Chika-chan' was. They were similar in the sense that they give people weird nicknames. He didn't know if he should say anything as Yuuji's older brother. But he digresses.

Two years was enough time for him to introduce Oikawa to his family. And he wanted to start small. Start with Terushima Yuuji. Because he didn't know how his mother would react. He's never brought home a girl before, let alone a guy. He's always known that he was bisexual; it's just that he didn't think it was something important that he needed to tell everyone. It was his business, really, and people are usually accepting that Ushijima Wakatoshi will date anyone he likes. Usually.

But he didn't think Yuuji was capable of _staying_ in a relationship with someone. Let alone with someone who was from a team that beat him on his last attempt at Nationals. Ennoshita Chikara.

"I understand where you got Chika-chan from," Ushijima said. Ennoshita looked mildly frightened. Weird. Ushijima was certain that he's at least seen Ushijima and Oikawa before in his life. No need to look at them like he's about to shit his pants.

"Don't be nervous, _Chika-chan_ , we don't bite," Oikawa smiled. He looked evil. Ushijima sighed.

"Oikawa-san, Toshi-Nii, this is my boyfriend," Yuuji smiled, "Chika-chan, this is my older brother and his boyfriend."

Ennoshita choked. Ushijima can tell that he was confused. _Ushijima and Oikawa? Dating? That's weird._ Or something of the sort. Everyone thinks it's weird. Matsukawa and Hanamaki thought so. Iwaizumi has gotten used to it. But everyone thinks they shouldn't fit together. Ushijima wasn't really certain that they even do.

Every day he realises that dating Oikawa is a privilege. The voice in the back of his head says so. _Your happiness with Tooru is temporary. One day you will break up._ Sometimes it just plays inside his head on a constant loop.

"Are we even allowed to call him Chika?" Oikawa asked, "I think that's a you thing, Teru-chan."

"I mean, I call him Chika because I love him," Yuuji said. "Like how you call my brother Waka-chan."

"I don't wanna call him 'Toshi' like you do whenever you want something," Oikawa took a sip of his coffee, "I've retired from that lifestyle."

Ennoshita looked confused.

"Do you still play volleyball?" Ushijima asked him.

Ennoshita shook his head, "No, medical school and Terushima keeps me busy, so I don't really have time," he said, "I can't belive you guys are related."

"We're step-siblings," Ushijima explained, "Take care of my younger brother, Ennoshita. He needs stability in his life."

"Hey!"

* * *

Yuuji listens to Oikawa. He listens to Ushijima sometimes. Not all the time. Especially not at this moment in time when he explicitly told Yuuji that he would handle his mother and not agitate her further. He wishes his mother would stop throwing plates. He understands that she probably can replace them easily, but he dreaded the thought of anyone accidentally stepping on it and bleeding.

"You ungrateful piece of shit!" His mother screamed, "How dare you say that to me?! I am your mother, Yuuji! You listen to me! As long as you live in my house, you live by my rules! You can not date a boy! Especially one from a different social class than you!"

"Why do you care?!" Yuuji shouted back. "My real mother didn't care!"

"Your biological mother is dead!" she screamed, throwing yet another plate to the ground. "I'm your real mother. Whoever the fuck that bitch is, she's dead. She can't have opinions because she's dead!"

"Mari, that's not very nice."

"Be quiet, Eiji! Control your son!"

He's never seen a woman that angry. He didn't think they were capable of such anger. Then again, he's never seen his mother direct his anger at any of his siblings. Then again, he was an only child until Yuuji came along. 

Ushijima went towards his mother to restrain her. "Please stop throwing plates."

"Stay out of this, Wakatoshi."

Ushijima took a deep breath, "You're hurting yourself, mother. Please, calm down."

"Ungrateful. How dare he bring a lower class boy into our household. What an embarrassment." His mother spat. "What a waste."

* * *

Everything was stressful. He hated every second of the time that he was home. He wondered why he was here in the first place. Then he realised, _Oh. Yuuji brought home his boyfriend._

He knew his mother. She raised him. Sort of. She loathed his left-handedness and wanted to correct it because it ruined the family image. She left him with his grandparents throughout his elementary school years and only took him back when he was old enough to enrol in Shiratorizawa. She used him as an accessory in fancy events to win respect from many Japanese elites so they can forget that she was a divorcee. Her image was all she had.

The loving husband and another son to morph into the perfect image of a family that came after were like a project to her. She kept restraining Yuuji and trying her best to morph him into whatever she'd done to Ushijima. But Yuuji wouldn't take it, so he would constantly leave and hide in Ushijima's apartment.

He thought Eiji-san would help his mother see the error of her ways. And in a way, he did help. He helped her find beauty in flaws and accept Yuuji with all of his quirks. It took her a while, but she began to accept his chosen career path as an actor after he's landed some stage acting roles. She still dismissed his dating choices as teenaged rebellion, so when she saw that he was finally serious with someone else, she wanted to meet her immediately. She was excited to finally have a female presence in the house to keep her company and take care of her.

The only problem was, Ennoshita Chikara was a man. With a family background that she was unfamiliar with. In her current mind, Ennoshita Chikara was not good enough for Yuuji. But she cared too much about her own image in front of others to threaten Ennoshita into leaving, so she exploded at Yuuji.

Ushijima never said his mother was perfect.

They've been fighting about this for a couple of months now. The events occurring with his family and Ennoshita Chikara is one of the biggest reasons he hasn't introduced Oikawa to his parents. He's terrified of this happening to him and knowing him, and he'll probably comply and break up with Oikawa to please her.

He wasn't like Yuuji. Yuuji was a fighter. He argued, screamed, and shouted back at his mother's insensitive remarks and insults. He would never give up his own happiness to please others. That was a quality that Ushijima wished he had. Maybe if he had that, he would probably be able to say proudly to his family that he's been dating the wonderful Oikawa Tooru for the past two years.

"Wakatoshi. You are taking Yuuji to the Okabe Corp's President's event next week." His mother demanded. "You will be meeting with my friend's daughter. She's interested in you."

_I'm dating someone, mother. And I love him._

"I will arrange for Yuuji to be introduced to someone more suitable for him to date."

_I wish you could meet him, mother. His name is Tooru, and he's the love of my life. Can we arrange for you to meet him next Saturday?_

"Black tie dress code. Your tuxedo fitting is on Thursday. Please ask my secretary at what time. Party is at 7:30 sharp at the InterContinental."

Ushijima nodded.

* * *

"But you promised that we would go somewhere that day," Oikawa pouted, "It was going to be our first big trip together as a couple."

"I'm sorry, Tooru."

"You've been going to too many charity galas and fancy rich people events," Oikawa protested, "Just because I like seeing you come home with a suit doesn't mean I want you leaving me all alone almost every weekend."

"I'm sorry."

"I feel like I see you more when you were trying to bribe me into liking you," Oikawa mumbled, "We've been dating for a while, too. I just wanna spend time with you, Wakatoshi. I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Ushijima kissed Oikawa's forehead. Softly, just to comfort him. "I need to watch over my mother."

"But your dad is going," Oikawa said. "When do I get to meet them, by the way? We've been dating for two years now, and I've only met Yuuji."

Ushijima pulled Oikawa into a hug just so he could lay his head against his shoulder. This is nice. He wished he could stay like this for a while.

"I don't know. But my fitting is on Thursday," Ushijima whispered, "It's a big corporate event, so I'm getting a new one tailored. If it makes you feel better, you can add whatever you want to the design of my tuxedo."

"Don't change the subject," Oikawa muttered, "I don't even know what I can add. I'm not a designer."

"Can be anything. And I'll get you one to match."

Oikawa paused for a bit before sighing. "Okay. Raincheck on the trip. Fine. And raincheck on meeting your family. But your jacket has to have my initials on the inside pocket."

Ushijima smiled, "Of course. And if you want, we can put my initials on yours."

Oikawa laughed, "So annoying," he smiled, "I'm serious, Wakatoshi. I wanna spend time with you."

Ushijima kissed Oikawa's forehead.

* * *

Ushijima knew why he was tasked to drag Yuuji into the party. It's because his mother knew that he would just fuck off somewhere with his friends out of spite. Ushijima wished he had the guts to do that instead. Another dumb event for him to get even more exhausted from people being pompous. Every single event that his mother has dragged him to follows the same sequence of events. His mother would leave first and make him drive himself to the event, find him in the crowd, introduce him to some girl, leave them together, and suddenly disappear with Eiji-san without any sort of regard for her son having to suddenly socialise with a young socialite.

He's met many women because of this. He's gotten so many napkins with phone numbers and business cards that they would either leave kisses or spray with their perfume that he would immediately rip apart and throw away before he went home.

He was 22 now. Obviously, it's time for him to find a suitable girlfriend to bring around whenever his mother drags him to these parties. At least, that's what his mother thinks.

"I hate your mother," Yuuji grumbled, "I hate her and her elitist tendencies. I can't believe we have to go to this stupid event just so she can parade us and set us up with the 'correct' people."

Ushijima sighed, tapping on his steering wheel. "Technically, we can leave after 45 minutes."

Yuuji beamed, "You would ditch an event after 15 seconds for your little brother?"

Ushijima shrugged, "Why would I do that for you? I want to go home, too. I can be selfish, sometimes. Like, right now, I feel like eating junk food with Tooru rather than driving my brother to an event that neither of us want to be part of."

"I miss Chika." Yuuji's eyes started to water. "I wish I could go to him instead of this party."

Ushijima pat his shoulder, "I'll take you to him after, okay? And we can try to fix this as soon as we finish showing our face to mother. I promise."

* * *

The party was extra pompous today. The Company President decided to celebrate his daughter's graduation by throwing a masquerade ball, and Ushijima's mother decided to pimp her oldest son on her solely because she was a fan of him. She wasn't a fan of volleyball, though, just him.

When he arrived, his mother dragged him to the company president's daughter and Yuuji to a random girl standing right next to her and Eiji-san. The only reason why he knew that it was the President's daughter was that her outfit stood out the most out of everyone that attended in its grandeur. She was dressed like some European royal, with a dress glittering with jewels to show her role in this party. Her mask was decorated with expensive enhancements, making Ushijima's random mask that he got for free from the Valet look pedestrian in comparison.

Okabe Shiori. There was nothing wrong with her. Visually, at least. She was small. She keeps rambling and talking about nonsense and random things from Ushijima's games like Ushijima wasn't there. She reminded him of someone that his mother would have probably picked out for Yuuji. Petit with long, dark brown hair. Soft looking face. Very outgoing and forward. Much different to the Socialite women that Ushijima was familiar with. She was probably young. Maybe 18-19. 

She was so excited to meet The Ushijima Wakatoshi, who played in Japan's national volleyball league. She kept rambling about how she's seen every single pro-match he's been on and loves the way he plays, even though she doesn't understand the sport. He didn't understand why she would participate in something that she didn't understand or have an interest in. He gathers that she was probably only there watching because she has some sort of fantasy about him. There's no other reason Ushijima could think of why someone would watch something they have no interest in other than eye candy. She dragged him outside to the hotel's outdoor area so they could be alone, and she continued on rambling about things that didn't really interest him, mainly because he wasn't interested in her.

But Ushijima wasn't listening. He was silently counting the bubbles in his champagne. So he didn't realise what she was doing to him until she started getting too close to him. He didn't realise that her hands were going all over him, up and down his thighs and arms like she was trying to feel him up. Ushijima froze.

"When Father told me that your mother's company was a big partner, I was so excited! I've wanted to meet you for so long! You're so tall and handsome in person."

Ushijima took a sip of his champagne, uncomfortable. "Thank you."

The girl's hand started slowly trailing upwards from his hands to his upper bicep,"You're also… very strong." she smiled, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

She rested both of her palms on Ushijima's arm and scooted closer to the point where their thighs touched. She was rubbing Ushijima up and down his arm, giggling and being all giddy before resting her head on his bicep. She was too close. She's invading his personal space. Ushijima didn't know if he should shrug it off or yell at her. But he can't. Not really. Her father is a very important partner in his family's company. He needs to be nice to her. Politely decline.

"I'm not-"

She put her finger on his mouth, "Shh," she grinned, "I think you and I would be great together, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really not intere-"

She kissed him.

* * *

"Wakatoshi, how was-"

He grabbed Yuuji's hand and dragged him outside the ballroom.

"Wakatoshi! Where are you going?! You can't just leave!"

_Fuck. I hope her lipstick didn't get anywhere on my face._

"Finally. I've been waiting for you to drag me out," Yuuji grinned. "What took you so long?"

Ushijima didn't want to say anything. He just wants to leave. He hates this. He should've stopped her.

"Stop! Both of you!" his mother demanded, "You can't leave Mr Okabe's daughter like that! She's perfect!"

Ushijima stopped in his tracks. She's never going to stop, is she? This has been going on for too long. Every single party he goes to, he has to meet yet another daughter of an elite. None of them usually go as far as Okabe, but this was too much. 

"No, she's not," Ushijima said, "I have someone that I love. His name is Oikawa Tooru, and he's waiting for me to come back home. I refuse to go to another party with you if all you want is to find someone you think would be suitable for me. Goodnight."

Ushijima grabbed his keys from the Valet, quickly found his car, and drove away with Yuuji in the passenger seat.

"What was that?"

* * *

He can't get the red stain off his mouth. He hated it so much. Oikawa was waiting for him at home, and he didn't want him to misunderstand. But then again, he wasn't 100% honest about everything either. He bet that Oikawa wouldn't be okay with him going to all of those events if he knew what was going on. But if he didn't go to the events, then his mother would be suspicious and throw a fit when she finds out that Oikawa was not a woman. And then he had to explain his bisexuality to her and have her throw shit at him and tell him to break up with Oikawa since he's 'not fully gay'. He could see everything happen in that order because that was what happened with Yuuji and his mother. He thought she would come around eventually, but she never did. And now that he's been harassed by one of the women his mother has tried to set him up with, he's realised that what he was doing was wrong. He should have been honest with Oikawa. He should have said something. He should have-

"What are you doing, Wakatoshi?"

_Fuck._

"It's really late," Oikawa sighed, "I was waiting for you, and you never went up. You know it's 3 AM, right?"

He can't lift his head up. He didn't want Oikawa to see the stain on his lips from that woman's stupid lipstick. 

"Are you okay?" he could feel Oikawa's hand lift up his chin. His heart was beating so fast. He didn't want Oikawa to see the stain and get angry. But he knew that it was inevitable. Why wouldn't he get angry? Someone kissed Ushijima at a party. A party that was part of many parties where his mother tried to set him up with women. Part of his life that he's been keeping a secret for almost a year now.

It didn't start like that. Obviously, he used to get dragged to those parties because his mother wanted to show him off as her 'perfect' son. The next Heir to the Ushijima corporation. He needed to know all the partners and executives before he takes over. He needed to befriend his mother's partners' children that are his age that he knew would end up working in their parents' companies. And before he knew it, some of the girls started asking if he was single. If he was available.

It was his fault for not saying anything.

Of course, his mother started getting ideas.

Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed. _He saw it._ Of course, he did. Why wouldn't he see? She was all over the place like a dog. What makes it worse is that he could probably not report her. Who would believe him?

"What's this?"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

The only thing that saved Ushijima from Oikawa's anger was the fact that it was 3:30 AM. No trains were running, and Ushijima's apartment was a bit far away from the station. He usually drives everywhere and drops off Oikawa in his apartment. He knew Oikawa was pissed. He was quiet. Oikawa was never usually quiet.

When Ushijima unlocked the apartment, Oikawa immediately beelined himself to his spare room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as you," Oikawa growled.

"Tooru-"

"No! I don't have the energy to talk about this with you right now," he snapped, "We'll talk in the morning. I just want to fuck off and get to bed."

He fucked up. He should have said something. He should've told his parents that he was dating Oikawa. This was all his fault.

Oikawa threw a bottle of makeup remover at him. "Get rid of that fucking lipstick on your face before I lose my mind."

* * *

His eyes felt heavy. He couldn't sleep well last night.

He was used to sleeping with Oikawa snuggled up to him in his arms. Oikawa was warm after a few minutes of cuddling, but his body temperature was usually a bit colder than normal. It became a habit of his to touch Oikawa's hand after practice to see if it was cold and hold it for a bit just to warm it up. Everyone assumed that Ushijima and Oikawa had started _something_ even though they haven't really told everyone. They've been supportive, saying that they can do whatever as long as it does affect the team.

He was worried—about everything. Every drop of coffee that goes down his throat burns hotter than it should. He was so nervous, and the fact that Oikawa was just sitting there staring at him with venom in his eyes is making it worse.

"Tooru, do you want some co- "

"Who's the bitch that slobbered all over you."

Ushijima put down a cup of coffee for Oikawa. He probably wants coffee. He always drinks one for breakfast, even if he didn't say that he did.

But Oikawa looked furious. Like he was ready to snap at any moment, especially since Ushijima decided to put coffee in front of him instead of answering his question.

"Let me get this straight. You come home at 3 AM with lipstick all over your face after going to some rich people party that I've never been allowed to attend with you for God knows what reason. And you think I want c _offee_?" Oikawa spat. "Tell me, have you been fucking girls behind my back and using those parties as a cover? Or did you actually go to a party but to meet potential suitors for you to fuck off with once you're bored with dick?"

"Tooru, you know-"

"I know you can fuck girls too. I'm not stupid," he said. "God. I haven't even thought about a girl twice since we started dating."

"Can I please explain?" Ushijima pleaded. "This conversation feels one-sided."

"Oh? Is it? Well, the fact that my boyfriend came home with lipstick all over his face at 3 AM is really fucking suspicious, don't you think? You would tear me to shreds if I did the same thing."

"I wouldn't."

"No, you fucking would. You didn't trust me for months when we started dating. Don't lie, Ushijima."

Oikawa has never really called him Ushijima before. Fuck. He's fucked.

"My mother-"

"Oh, so you're not going to take responsibility for your actions? Gonna blame mommy for cheating on your boyfriend?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Ushijima said.

"Oh, so it was an accident?" Oikawa's words dripped with sarcasm. He was angry. Very angry. And he had the right to be angry. "Tell me, Ushiwaka-Chan, did you trip and land inside her?"

"I did not have sex with her," Ushijima explained, "I would never do that. My mother has been trying to set me up with people because she thought I was single."

"So you never told her that we were dating?" Oikawa scoffed, "I thought you did. I sure as hell told my parents."

"I told her!" Ushijima explained, "Last night."

"So you've been looking for a wife with mommy dearest for God knows how long behind my back?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

"Never told her you were dating because one day you think I'm going to fuck off?"

Ushijima fell silent. He didn't know what to say. He can't tell if telling Oikawa that he was scared to tell her because of what happened to Yuuji would piss him off even more or make him understand. He didn't want Oikawa to be angry anymore. He just wanted to hold him and explain everything.

"Oh. So now you're quiet?" Oikawa snarled. "Okay, then. I'm leaving. I'll fuck off just like you want me to."

"No, I don't want you to leave," Ushijima said. "The girl that my mother tried to set me up with this time… She was…"

_She kissed me without consent. I tried to tell her I wasn't interested, but she wouldn't listen. She felt me up and tried to grab my crotch. I was mortified. I tried to wipe the lipstick off my face, but it went all over the place._ Ushijima eyes started to water.

"Why the fuck are you crying. You can't manipulate me into staying like that."

"I'm sorry," Ushijima said, his voice shaky. "I didn't want her to kiss me. I didn't want her to touch me either, but she did, and I didn't know what to do, so I left the party and told my parents we're dating and-"

Oikawa let out a sharp breath. "Where did she touch you."

Ushijima took a deep breath. His hands were shaking. "My thighs… and my… crotch."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to," Ushijima said through his tears. "I would never cheat on you. And I should've told my parents, and I'm sorry. But I didn't want her to kiss me. Please believe me."

Oikawa put his hand on his forehead, massaging his temples as if he had a headache. Ushijima can't see very well. He's never really tried to talk to anyone while he was upset. He usually would try to calm himself down so he could explain himself properly. The last time this happened was when he found out Oikawa didn't actually like him. But that was years ago, and this was different. He was on the verge of losing Oikawa. Oikawa might leave him. This was all his fault. He should have pushed her away. He should have told his mother that he was dating him.

"Are you going to leave me?"

Oikawa pulled him into a hug. He could hear Oikawa take a deep breath before resting his head on Ushijima's shoulder. Oikawa was probably not angry anymore, but Ushijima can't tell. He was anxious and crying. It wasn't like him to cry. He usually knew how to handle his emotions very well. But everything was overwhelming. He thought Oikawa would leave him. _But it was inevitable, right? Their relationship wasn't made to last, right?_

"No, I won't."

* * *

Ushijima has been hiding in Oikawa's apartment for the past couple of weeks now. Mainly because his mother has been coming to his house almost every day since he told her that he was dating Oikawa, and facing her is terrifying.

It's been about three weeks since the incident. His mother calls occasionally. She keeps saying she just wants to talk to him, how her secretary will send him appointment details for lunch. Miss Shinsato sends him a new appointment time every day. Eiji-san assures him that his mother is not angry, but men lie. Maybe Eiji-san was just being diplomatic.

"Yuuji texted me. He said your mother really wants to talk to you."

"Yuuji needs to stop texting you," Ushijima mumbled.

Oikawa rested his head on Ushijima's shoulder, "I think we should go talk to your mother."

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't," Oikawa said, "But you can't hide in my apartment forever."

Ushijima sighed, "I want to, though."

"Stupid, Waka-chan," Oikawa kissed his cheek, "Accept the appointment for tomorrow, okay? I'll come with you."

* * *

"I did not expect you to bring… him." His mother pointed out.

"Why would I willingly go see you by myself," Ushijima said.

The three of them were in a private dining booth in a restaurant. His mother ordered a bottle of wine for them to share. When she saw Oikawa enter with Ushijima, her eyes widened. As if a dead person walked right to her field of vision.

But alas, his mother is a professional actress. Sort of. She's good at keeping up appearances.

She flashed her usual million-dollar smile and stood up to greet Oikawa. Ushijima took a deep breath. "It's nice to meet you, Oikawa Tooru. Although, I wish we got to meet in better circumstances."

Oikawa flashed a smile back. "The pleasure is mine, Mrs Ushijima."

* * *

Dinner with mother will always be tasty. She has expensive taste and rarely does she pick a restaurant that is expensive and disgusting.

She was behaving… rather oddly. Like she wanted to say something but didn't know how to bring it up. Ushijima was feeling too petty to ask her what she was thinking. He was enjoying his food. He liked it. He rarely thinks about the food that he's eating.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly said. "It was wrong of me to try to get you to find a wife. I… heard what Mr Okabe's daughter did to you, and that was unacceptable."

Ushijima's eyes widened. Surely-

"No, I mean, I didn't _hear_ about it. I saw the CCTV footage. Because after you stormed away, she accused you of inappropriate behaviour, and I couldn't believe that my son would do such a thing."

"Okay."

"And I understand why you didn't tell me about Oikawa," she continued. "The way I reacted to Yuuji and Ennoshita… made your reaction understandable."

Ushijima's mother took a sip of her wine. "I'm just… worried about you both. I didn't want you to date someone who wasn't worthy of you. Still, I didn't realise that looking for someone that I deemed worthy for you was counterproductive if they didn't love you sincerely." she sighed, "The funny thing is, I've always married for love. I didn't allow my kids to do the same."

Ushijima stared at her in disbelief.

“Oikawa, do you love my son?”

Oikawa smiled, "Of course I do," he said, "And I always will."

She smiled, "Good, then, I would like you to come to dinner at our home. I want you to meet my husband and my other kids, Yuuji and Chikara."

* * *

"That was… interesting," Oikawa chuckled, "I feel like I just asked for the great Ushijima family's first born's hand in marriage and got approved."

"That wasn't real," Ushijima said, "There's no way mother is okay with having two bisexual sons who are both dating men. There must be a catch."

Oikawa smiled, "I don't think so," he said, "I think you're just overthinking again. She basically told us to get married. Maybe have kids."

"How will that even be possible?"

"We can adopt, stupid," Oikawa laughed, "Or get a surrogate. No one knows what will happen to us in the future."

Ushijima smiled.

Every day of his life with Oikawa Tooru has always been better than the day before. He's experienced many things with Oikawa, things that never in a million years his younger self would believe happened to him. But here he was, in the driver's seat of his car, feeling grateful with every day he gets to grow and become better with Oikawa Tooru. And who knows? Maybe one day, they'll have their own little happy family. Ushijima is looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i've been working on this for so long now i'm finally finished with this.
> 
> i sussed the main story and found that it had reached 940+ hits and 100 kudos! thank you so much for checking it out!
> 
> i lowkey am self aware of how different i write these characters compared to how they are in the canon. but idk. i like this universe so i've been writing a bunch of stories that fall within this lil AU world. if you enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing this, thank you so much! i'm currently working on a oneshot where the main story [End of the story is Inevitably tragic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046595/chapters/68708943) is in Oikawa's POV, but with some bonus scenes that I didn't include in the main story (mostly them going on dates during their earlier days of dating lol) so i hope you check that one out as well!
> 
> thank you and have a good day! <3


End file.
